Is it the end, or is it the beginning?
by VirginiaTin
Summary: My version of final episode of season V...‘It's the end.’ you think. Soon, you will go into different directions, you won't be seeing each other, you won't be solving cases together, you won't be eating Thai late at night. There will be no one...


_Disclaimer: 'Bones' does not belong to me._

_A/N: My version of final episode x) Hope you'll like it :)_

_**Is it the end, or is it the beginning?**_

'It's the end.' you think. Soon, you will go into different directions, you won't be seeing each other, you won't be solving cases together, you won't be eating Thai late at night. There will be no one who could teach you about pop culture. Nothing will be the same... Well, you promised each other, you'd be back. That in one year you will meet here, where you told each other about your plans. But twelve months can change many things, in one year people can change 180 degrees, in one year many things can happen. And you perfectly well know about that. You know that in one year, when you'll be sitting here again, nothing will be the same. He will move on without a look back. You are aware of that but you decided on your trip, you didn't resign, you didn't stop him...

Your eyes are filled with tears; tears of lost love, friendship and chance. You promise each other, you'll be friends forever. But is it possible? You'll be on dig in Indonesia! Of course, it's not the end of the world, but still it isn't one of the most developed countries. A phone, an internet... there everything can be off, it'll take one moment and you will be cut from the world.

I remember, you promised to be here in one year from today. But will you be brave enough to do that, won't you be scared that everything you'll create in that year could disappear in the moment when you'll see each other? You wonder, isn't it better to run away, never again have to look in those warm, chocolate eyes. Those eyes which one day would be looking at someone else with that passion and love as they're looking at you now. You decided already... You regret, regret a lot. If you only could turn back time. But you can't, it's impossible, it's irrational. You can change time. You know it. And you're still pushing him into someone else's arms. You said you couldn't change, you didn't know how. But is it true? During those six years, you changed more than in your whole life. Thanks to him, you started living new life, you woke up from dead, from coma in which you'd been living before you met him. You found friendship, you found love. You experienced it on yourself. And scientist has to examine, has to experience before he believes. You experienced so why you don't believe? Why are you so afraid? He promised, he would never hurt you, that he would never leave you. But you're not afraid of him, you're afraid of yourself. Afraid that you could hurt him, hurt him in the worst possible way. Afraid, you won't be able to love him the way he deserves to be loved. But why don't you listen to your heart, why don't you listen to Angela. Why the hell don't you even listen to Sweets. This kid knows you two perfectly well, he knows your feelings to each other. But you still don't listen to anyone. You like better to believe your own mind, your mind which prefers to run away, to hide in safe place rather than try something new. But scientists try new things, it's the way they live. So your logic is incorrect in that case, you're scientist, you said that, didn't you? Then you should try to find what is between you two, you should examine, you should experience and believe me, love is something what you can examine. You only have to try. But you want to run away, to hide somewhere where no one could find you. You can't stand looking how you're dancing around each other. You can't see him hurt. He doesn't show it, but you know, you see that in his eyes. You see love and care, but also pain. Pain which covers everything else. You try not to show it in your eyes, not let him know how deeply you're hurt. Hurt by yourself, by making wrong decisions. You don't show it, once again, you're becoming those Miss Cold Scientist, you're building a wall around you again. You're coming back to the state you were six years ago. And because of this you decided to run away. You're running and taking with you Daisy. For her, it's a big chance. She's young, she's going to graduate soon, she's a good student... But why Daisy? Why that hyper, irritating girl will become your companion for next twelve months. Why she, not Clark, not Wendell, not Arastoo. Why she? You know what is the pain of longing. You'll be missing him even more, so why you're taking her away from her love. Why? I think, you know the answer, I think, you need someone who feels the same way as you do. And even if you won't be talking about that, you'll know that you're not alone with your feelings, that there's someone who feels the same way as you do. Of course, you know it's selfish, but you can do nothing. Decision is made, suitcase are packed. In two hours you have to be on the board. You can't do anything. Just anything.

* * *

You meet with Booth at morning, it is yours last meeting. You wouldn't be able to do it at the airport, you know it. You would break down. And in the darkness of your office you shed one lonely tear. You know he noticed, even if he doesn't say a word. He hugs you, then leave. You don't say 'Goodbye', you say 'See you." You're supposed to meet here in one year, but you both know that you won't. It's yours farewell. Farewell of love and friendship. Things which will be in yours minds forever.

You try to stay calm when he's in the room, but when he leaves, you break down and fall onto the couch, crying hard. Angela finds you like that. She sits down beside you and just hugs you, letting you cry. She knows why, she knows you won't be back. She doesn't say a word, but she knows. Earlier she tried to persuade you to stay, to not go, but she couldn't do anything. So now, you're saying goodbye, crying. You're hugging each other with tears streaming down your faces. Nothing could calm you down in that moment. You promise, you'll be calling, promise you'll be back in one year and everything will be like it used to be. That you'll be her maid of honor on the wedding. Second wedding, the one for family and friends, that they'll wait for you, because she doesn't want anyone else. You smiled through tears, promising you'll be back. You feel like a liar, you know you won't keep your promise. You know...

She goes to herself and you go to your apartment. Tears still streaming down your cheeks, you're saying goodbye to your old life. It'll never be the same. Nothing and never... Tears are rapidly falling when you pack your luggage to the cab. You said you didn't want anyone with you at the airport. You wanted to be alone. They understand, they didn't push.

You get to the car, more tear fall. 'It will never be the same' you think.

* * *

Way to the airport doesn't take long, there isn't any traffic. You take your luggage and wait for Daisy to come. You notice her, she's with Sweets. They are laughing. She will be back and he will be waiting for her. They both are crying and hugging. You turn away, more tears fill your eyes, then fall. You don't care what people could think, don't care they're looking at you. You're in your own world.

You join the line, waiting for Daisy. She joins you smiling. You're silent, you can't be as happy as she is. It isn't an ordinary dig, for you it is an escape. Escape from your old life. And there is only a few people between you and your new destination. Only a few more minutes and you'll begin a new life. Worse, incomplete but new.

* * *

Suddenly, you hear someone's calling your name. You ignore it, thinking it's in your head, that your mind's playing with you. But the calling become louder. You felt Daisy, touching your arm. "Doctor Brennan." she says. You turn around. And what you see take your breath away. Through the crowd is running, no one else, but Booth! You can't move. You notice, he's crying but also something else. Relief? Happiness? In one moment the whole world changes its color. From grey to pink. You start running too, with tears falling down your cheeks and smile brighten your eyes. You fall in each other's arms. You keep yourself like yours life depend on that.

"I couldn't let you go." he says, kissing you with passion. You don't move away, you kiss him back. You couldn't leave your love. You couldn't have resign.

You tell Daisy, she can go alone. That she's good enough to fly on her own. If she only wants to, she can go. Of course she wants. She will be back in a year. She'll be back and you'll still be here.

You wish her luck and go away with Booth, who doesn't even let go of your hand. You both don't want to break this contact, you need it to believe you're still together. But after a while you have a terrible vision. What about him, what with his job? He's supposed to leave tomorrow. What if he didn't resign? What then?

You don't have to ask, he knows the second he see scare look on your face.

"I resigned. I'm not going anywhere." he says and big smile appears on your face. You're not going anywhere, you don't have to. You'll be here the whole time, together and happy. You will be the maid of honor on Angela's wedding and maybe even a bridge on your own? You don't know that, but you would like to be. But there's time for everything and you will wait for that.

* * *

You thought it was the end. You thought, you would never meet again. You were right, it's the end. It's the end of one part, but the beginning of the second. Beginning of new stage of your life, not as two friends in love with each other, but a couple. Couple of two people who love each other more than everything else. Couple loving each other truly and deeply love. It's not the end, you know that now. It's only the beginning.

_**~The End~**_

_**What do you think. Good? Bad? Let me know x)**_


End file.
